


Fun at the Breakfast Table~ (Food)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [23]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate use of food, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lap Sex, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Praise Kink, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene and Varian have fun with their food, enough said.Day 23: Food
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Fun at the Breakfast Table~ (Food)

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd ever write about food like this.
> 
> First time for everything I guess.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Varian blamed all of this on Lance and Cassandra. And maybe his own inability of banning alcohol from the house when they were all over. But damn it when they and Eugene were in the same room he needed something for the ensuing headache. How was he supposed to know they'd get drunk enough to use the kitchen hairs as impromptu swords after he locked all the mops and brooms away? Leaving his kitchen with a table for four, but only one damn chair.

Which was what lead to this predicament. He was not getting crumbs on his freshly cleaned couch or chairs. He would've taken his breakfast to the balcony outside, but Fate decided to make his situation worse by having it rain.

So there, he sat on his boyfriend's lap in their last remaining dining chair, wearing only his usual pair of short-shorts and a pale blue mid-drift tank-top, whilst Eugene was going to the lazy, casual morning look of wearing just a pair of boxers and a tank of his own. Sitting in front of them on two plates of freshly made waffles topped with whipped cream and generously garnished with fruit pieces and berries. On a separate plate next to theirs was an arrangement of mini-blueberry muffins and they each had mugs of steaming coffee.

"From now on, no more then a bottle each," Varian muttered grumpily as he shifted nervously. "Oh c'mon, Shooting Star," Eugene chuckled, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek, "The chairs won't be that hard to replace and its not like this is the first time you sat in my lap before." Plus, he couldn't resist the chance to have Varian's round, bubbly, heart-shaped ass rubbing against him as they ate; even now the anticipation was making heat pool in his groin.

Varian pouted at him, "That's different and you know it!"

"Is it really that bad? I thought you liked being in my lap?" Eugene asked feigning hurt, a little smirk on his face as he dipped his head down to kiss Varian's neck. "You know that's-nngh!...not what I meant," Varian said with a small moan at the touch to his neck, before slapping the arm that was around his waist, "Oh, just eat!"

Eugene chuckled before granting mercy and did as told and they began their breakfast. Normally they would be chattering away about whatever they had left to do in terms of work or whatever else they had planned, but now, the air was tense, filled only by the sounds of cutlery clicking against porcelain and soft thuds when they set their mugs down. And Varian couldn't really concentrate on attempting a conversation, unable to help squirming in Eugene's lap, throating feeling dry despite sips of his coffee when he felt a familiar hard poking into his ass and lower back.

Varian gasped in surprise, almost choking on the food in his mouth when he was suddenly grasped through his shorts and squirmed. Eugene groaned low around his own mouthful as he felt Varian grind against him, pretending not to notice the cause of Varian's sudden moving as he began to slowly palm him under the table, hiding the smirk-like smile that started to form by taking another sip of his coffee.

"Eugene, cut it out!" Varian hissed in annoyance trying to press his thighs together to make him stop, crossing his ankles for good measure, "I'm trying to eat!"

Eugene coughed to hide his chuckle as played dumb, "I don't know what you're talking about, Varian."

Varian groaned in response before trying to continue his meal, biting down a bit harder then necessary around his fork, muffling his yelps and moans as Eugene's movements got harsher whenever he took a bite. Varian's cheeks started to turn a deep pink, eyes turning dazed as he slowly started to alternate between rocking his hips into the other's hand and grinding against the rock hard seven-inch monster that was rubbing against him.

Eugene jumped slightly in surprise when Varian started to respond, almost choking and slipping his coffee, before making a low, deep sound in his throat as he set his mug down. Varian gasped, nearly dropping his fork when Eugene abandoned his food altogether and slid his free hand up his shirt and began to alternate between his nipples, teasing one with scraps of nails, twists and tugs before doing the same to the other for a bit, then back again.

"G-Gene..." Varian moaned, slowly spreading his legs apart, allowing Eugene to stroke him through his shorts more easily, grip on his fork turning white-knuckled as he squirmed in place, "Nnngh!" Varian cried out in shocked-delight, dropping his fork on the table, as that hand then shoved itself down the front of his shorts, fingers curling around his erected, five-inch wood.

"No underwear today, Shooting Star?" Eugene teased between gentle nips along Varian's neck, "So naughty..." Varian didn't reply, only moaning when the hand in his shorts would use its thumb to circle the head of his dick every two or three pumps, whimpering as he rocked his hips shamelessly into that hand and grinding against Eugene's erection.

"What's wrong, V?" Eugene teased, smirk on his face despite the slightly heavier breaths he was taking, "I thought you wanted to eat."

"Shut...aaah!...up!" Varian moaned, body jerking when Eugene gave a much harsher tug on his nipple and squeeze on his member, not painful, but defiantly not all that gentle, "I-I ca...aah!...can't..like th-this...!"

"Oh, isn't that too bad," Eugene sighed in faux sympathy, and then the hands on him were gone, Varian gave a keening noise at the loss, nearly face-planting into the table and food, had he not caught himself in time, "After you worked so hard to make such good food too."

"G-Gene...!" Varian protested desperately, "Please...!"

"Sorry, Shooting Star," Eugene shrugged picking up his own fork again to continue eating, as if he hadn't just been touching his boyfriend sensually, "But it'd be such a shame to let such good food go to waste."

"Nnnh! I'll eat!" Varian said barely suppressing a sob of need, "Just please, touch me!"

"I'll have to hold you to that," Eugene said, "You're not going to come until you finish your share."

Varian can only nod desperately, hand shaking as he reached and grasped his fork tight. Tears began to prick the corners of his eyes as his breath hitched around a mouthful of waffle, whipped cream and a piece of strawberry; little trickles of syrup, juice and melted cream dribbled down his chin before he swallowed audibly. Eugene took that as his cue to hook his fingers around the waistband of Varian's shorts and yanked them down to his knees, the five-inch member springing free.

Varian's cry of in pleasure as those hands returned to what they were doing before, pinching and tugging, and stroking, were muffled when he shoved another bite of waffle and fruit into his mouth. He wiggled desperately and grinded against Eugene's lap, hoping to entice Eugene to do more.

After swallowing, Varian gasped and babbled, _"Geeeeneee~! Plea-aaaah~!ssseee~! Please! More~!"_

Eugene grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Lift your ass up a bit for me, Shooting Star..." Varian shivered, but did as told, planting his feet against the lower beams of the chair and lifted himself off Eugene's lap, allowing the brunet to quickly fish his own hard as rock dick from within his boxers before pulling Varian back down, rubbing it between his ass cheeks, both of them moaning at the hot skin-on-skin contact; one being aloud and the other around the last piece of waffle and fruit.

Eugene tsked playfully, "I never pegged you for a such a messy eater, Varian; better drink you coffee though, before it gets too cold."

Varian nodded so quick he hiccuped, dropping his fork with a clang and reached blindly for his mug, shaking a little as he brought it to his lips, before managing to take a long, wet sip of the lukewarm liquid caffeine. The brown drink dribbled down his chin, spilling down his neck and dripping onto his chest before he set the mug down.

"Have you gotten so desperate you can't do anything right today?" Eugene tsked again as the tip of his cock brushed Varian's puckered hole. Varian threw his head back with a whine, rocking back desperately, wanting to have Eugene fill it with his large penis, but the brunet knew it wasn't the right moment yet, "Push the plates back, we're gonna need some space."

Varian did as told, pushing his and Eugene's plates further into the middle of the table for crying out in shock when he was pushed up onto the table as Eugene stood from his chair. Legs hanging just barely an inch off the floor and ass wiggling, Varian was nearly flat on his stomach, head raised and body quivering in anticipation.

Eugene stood behind him and gave his ass a loud slap, commenting, "Did I say you could stop eating?"

Varian whined in response and resorted to using his hands, reached blindly for one of the muffins and gave a high-pitched moan as Eugene thrust against his ass, rubbing up between the round, pert globes as he pulled the cup off the food and wolfed it all down in one fell swoop, crumbs cascading down his chin. Eugene kept thrusting, pushing Varian's ass cheeks together until they were practically squeezing his shaft. Varian's toes curled and he cried out as the thumbs of Eugene's hands pressed onto his hole.

"No wasting food now," Eugene reminded and Varian nodded mindlessly, stuffing his mouth with more of the baked treat, lips beginning to stain a dark blue from the berries.

The older of the two pressed on the puckered ring of muscle with the pad of his thumb, not quite inside as he circled and flicked it, the round, pale, freckled ass squeezed on the digit, trapping it in a slick, wet heat that had Eugene growling low in his throat. He pulled Varian's ass apart so he could pull his dick away.

 _"Geeeeeneeee~!"_ Varian cried out, _"Ple-haaah~!...please~! I need you in me~!"_

Eugene chuckled for real this time, "Well, since you asked so nicely..." Varian yelped in surprise when he was flipped onto his back, table groaning and scrapping lightly under the sudden movement.

Sitting next to the plate of left over muffins was a little dish of soften butter that had been placed since Varian often buttered his waffles before putting anything on top, and now Eugene had a different idea for it. It took the brunet ten torturous seconds to reach for it, pulling it a little closer before coating his fingers with it and spread the warm substance on his cock as impromptu lube. It dripped down the hot, pulsating length straight to the balls, melting instantly.

Varian cried out, arching his back as Eugene entered him in one swift, smooth thrust, fists reaching out to grasp into the tablecloth out of instinct as he was filled. Eugene groaned as those silken, hot walls clenched and unclenched around him as he he immediately began to piston his hips for a fast, hard, but controlled pace. Varian slowly lifted his legs and began to spread them wider, allowing Eugene to pressed further in.

Eugene took in Varian's face and started to snap his hips harder. Varian's lips were smeared blue from the blueberries both on the waffles and from the muffins, chin stained with melted and dried cream and syrup, as well as dark streaks of coffee that traveled all the way a bit past his collarbone, crumbles from the muffins were stuck around his lips. His eyes were almost black from wide-blown pupils and his cheeks were a deep crimson.

 _"Ah~! Ah~! Aah~! Ah~! Aaah~!"_ Varian moaned as his prostate was hammered into, unable to do anything but lay there on his freaking kitchen table and take his boyfriend's dick, _"Geeeneee~! Good~! Feels so good~!"_

"Damn it! Mmm!" Eugene grunted, "You're just sucking me in; you really are hungry today, aren't you?" Varian gasped and moaned, body arching off the table in ecstasy, trying to meet his thrusts half-way, trying to take him in deeper as Eugene's pace turned merciless brutal, kitchen filled with nothing but the lewd sounds of wet slaps of skin against skin, Varian's incoherent cries and moans, and Eugene's raspy and guttural grunts and groans, the table giving small creaks from the movement.

 _"Geeeeneee~!"_ Varian managed to choke out, feeling the tightness in his stomach ready to burst, _"Close~! So-ooooh~oo~ close~!"_

Eugene grunted in response, "M-Mmmh! Me too...damn it! Come with me, Varian!" Varian could only throw his head back and wail in response as he was continuously pounded into.

They both moaned as they came. Varian's back arching with a blissful smile on his face was pearly white flew to stain his stomach white, whilst Eugene nearly doubled over as his load began to overflow inside of Varian, the white goo slowly seeping out and dripping towards the edge of the table and onto the floor, flowing more easily as Eugene slowly pulled out. They both panted for breath, Varian going limp against the table-top as Eugene leaned over him, slowly coming down from their high of euphoria.

Varian slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Eugene's neck, only hand slowly running through thick dark chocolate hair before he pulled his lover in for a kiss. Eugene hummed as he returned it.

"Maybe we can make do with one chair for a while..." Varian murmured against his lips and Eugene smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think I just ruined waffles for myself...and I don't think I'll ever be able to look at my kitchen table or mini-muffins the same way ever again...
> 
> BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS! XD
> 
> This challenge is bringing out ideas I didn't even know I had! And I am LOVING IT!
> 
> You guys know what to do from here!
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
